Helper for the Kickin' it Love story
by Unknowngirl1299
Summary: Ok so I am posting it in Austin and Ally because most of it is Austin and Ally's POV and Kickin' it doesn't come in until the end. the next story will be called twins, twins, twins. and will be posted in The crossovers. If you want to know why I am moving all the stories around in categories. its because a lot of y'all will stay in one category and that will not work PM question
1. Chapter 1

August 5, Bedroom, Ally's POV

"Austin," I said waking a sleeping Austin up. "Five more minutes baby." Let me rewind. When I was 16 I got pregnant. With Austin's child. I tried to run away but he found out. He wouldn't let me run away with the baby, because his dad let his real mom run off with his twin sister and they never talked since. As for me I got split up from my older brother when our parents got divorced. I live with my dad and he lives with my mom and stepdad. I don't get to see him because I am not allowed to visit my mother and vice versa with Jack.

"Angie, Mike, and I are going to eat pancakes with or without you, so you better wake up." I said picking up our two year old daughter, Angelina Kim Moon, and Son, Michael Jack Moon. We walked out the door of mine and Austin's room. "Wait, with chocolate chip's?" I heard a sleepy Austin say behind me. "Of course!" I replied. We sat down and ate breakfast.

"Angelina Kimberly Beulah Moon! Stop hitting your brother!" When I said her full name Austin started to cry. Why did I use her full name today? Any other day Austin would have flinched and told me that he was going to sit down for a minute. But not today. I went to him and hugged him. He smiled and goes. "No one knows how hurt I am." "Austin that is not true you know how much I miss Jack." At that he kissed me and we spent the rest of the day at home with our wonder full kids.

* * *

Three months later Austin's POV

I was playing with the twins in Sonic Boom, while Ally worked. Her dad has been really supportive of this since he always wanted a grandchild and, not be cocky or anything, he loves me. My parents on the other hand kicked me out. My own father, and stepmom, kicked me out. I would say I wish I lived with my mother but the last time I saw her I was six and her new husband I a lunatic poor Kim looked scared to death the day I left.

Angie, who we named the middle name after my twin sister, and Mike, whose middle name is Ally's older brother's name, were sitting and talking in some weird twin language I wonder if they can read each other's minds. I spotted this girl and guy with two babies, walking into Sonic Boom. They reminded me of Ally and me when the twins were born. I walked over there with the kids and listened to the conversation. "Why are we here again?" The brown haired boy, who looks around 19, asked the girl, who looked like she was my age. "Because I wanted to get the twins away from the gang before they mess up their baby minds." I heard the girl say. She sounds so familiar. "Jackson Anderson Brewer, you are one weird person." The girl says. Wait, isn't Ally's older brother name that? I guess she is because Ally was right next to me. "That sounds like my brother and that is his name." She said. "Kimberly Beulah Crawford now Brewer, I am supposed to be." Jack said. "Kim?" I said not being able to hold it in any longer.

* * *

Sonic Boom Kim's POV.

"Kim?" I heard what I thought was Austin. I turned around and almost dropped Luke's carrier. "Austin?" I said in shock. "Ally?" I hear Jack say. "Jack?" the girl standing next to Austin said.

Wow this is one crazy day.

**OKAY IF YOU NEVER READ MY OTHER STORY KICKIN' IT LOVE STORY YOU WILL NOT KNOW WHAT THE TWINS FROM KIM AND JACK ARE. I AM GOING TO TAKE A CHAPTER IN THE SEQUEL OF BOTH THIS ONE-SHOT AND THE KICKIN' IT STORY. ALSO I WILL EXPLAIN WHY KIM, JACK AND THE GANG ARE IN MIAMI. IF YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER IN THE KICKIN' IT ONE IT MIGHT GIVE YOU AN IDEA IF YOU ARE A TRUE KICKIN' IT FAN.**


	2. Chapter 2

The second story is called reunite and it is under Austin and Ally. Please check it out and also the third story is called twins twins twins it is in the crossover story with Austin and Ally


End file.
